Left Behind kids, thousand year reign
by tinkerbell2004
Summary: Jesus has returned, ans the kids Judd, Vicki, Lionel, Ryan, and gang are reunited, see what its like as Jesus Christ reigns 1000 years. books 1-40 spoiler...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in Left Behind kid series, nor a majority of the plot, but I am rewriting the plot however, and the rewrites is me!!!!!!! Hehehe……. I would like to take this opprtunity to thank Jerry Jenkins, and Tim LaHaye for creating this series to tell us what the end times are gonna be like. I got a chance to meet them at a local christian bookstore, and got their autographs **grins** They are very nice guys, and it was a pleasure meeting them, no matter how long the line took!!!!! Haha Well, on with my first fic, Left Behind. Oh, it is a books 1-40 spoiler, so you may wanna read the books before reading this fic!!!

Left Behind Kids Series, The Thousand year reign

Chapter one. Picnic prep, lotsa laughter

Judd and Vicki Thompson were at their new home in Jerusalem talking about the past few days they had experienced, and playing with their adopted kids Anne, Seth, Pablo, Carrie, and Hope. These kids were homeless practically, and Jesus laid it on both Vicki's and Judd's heart to take in the kids. And there are many other kids they were gonna be taking in later that day.

"You know Vicki, I'm happy you're my wife, that we have all these kids, and that we get to see Jesus together. I'm so glad you came into my life, and I want you to know that I love you," Judd said while the kids were running through the hallway into their rooms getting ready for the picnic they were fixing to be going on. "I love you too Judd, and I can't think of anyone better to share these times of my life with. God really put us together, and I thank Him for choosing us to be together, especially now after the tribulation," Vicki replied. "You know, during the tribulation, I never really had a real chance to tell you how special you are to me, we have been through so much with running from the unity army, that I guess it kinda slipped our minds," Judd said.

"Yeah…. I know what you mean. With all that action we went through, there really wasn't much of a chance to share our feelings to eachother." Vicki said, and they shared a quick kiss.

"eeeeeewwwww, mom and dad are kissing again," Pablo said entering the room, and Vicki and Judd just giggled. "You know, Pablo, knocking can be good sometimes," Judd said and Pablo blushed, which made Judd and Vicki laugh more. "So, are you ready to go on the picnic?" Vicki asked Pablo, as the rest of the siblings came in. "YES!!!!!" they all shouted. "Okay then, lets go," Vicki said as she grabbed the picnic basket and blankets, and they headed out to the mount of olives areas.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile, Lionel, Sam, and Ryan were getting ready for the picnic as well. Ryan was trying to give Phoenix a bath, while Lionel and Sam got stuff together for the picnic. "You know, it sure is great having two arms again," Lionel said, and Sam laughed, "yeah, I'm sure," he replied while nudging Lionel kinda hard. Then Phoenix came running in barking and shaking all over them, and everyone laughed. "Atleast he didn't get the food wet," Lionel said, and they all laughed again. "You know, since Jesus returned, it feels so great to laugh again," Sam said. "Yeah, I know, no more fear of the Global Community chasing us, no more Nicolae making his snotty remarks, and now, we are free, and having so much fun with everyone, especially now that Ryan is back with us," Lionel replied making Ryan kinda blush a little. "I'll admit, I wasn't here for most of the tribulation, but it feels great to be around you guys again," Ryan said. "Well, are we ready to head for the mount of olives to meet Vicki, Judd, the gang, and Darrion, Shelly, Conrad, and everyone else?" Lionel asked. "Yep, but lets go over the checklist first," Ryan said. "Ok, food?" Sam asked. "Check!" Lionel and Ryan replied.

"Drinks?" Ryan hollered.

"Check" the other two replied.

"Phoenix bathed?" Lionel asked.

"Uhhhh yeah, he splashed us remember Lionel?" Sam said and they laughed.

"Ok, yeah, check…" he chuckled.

"Blanket?" Sam asked.

"Check!" they replied.

"Ok, we're set," Lionel said, and they headed onto the mountain to see their friends.

"Darrion, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," Shelly said with a teasingly look. "oh me? Ha, you're the slow cook," she shot back, and they both laughed at Conrad trying to break it up. "You know, we could've just made sandwiches like everone else, not burgers," he replied. "Oh, come on Conrad, we both agree we missed burgers, so don't tell me we made a mistake, its real food," Shelly said while nudging him, and he pulled her into a short kiss. "I know, I was just teasing baby," he replied. "Ok, so when are you two getting married?" Darrion asked. "What?" they both replied looking at her. "I mean look at you two, kissing, and teasing eachother, just like Vicki and Judd before they got married. So it's a given you two are getting married," she replied, and the three just kinda laughed. "Maybe you're right, but maybe you're wrong," Shelly said, and Darrion rolled her eyes, then they packed up ready to go to the picnic.

"Mark?" John was looking for his brother. "In the kitchen, are you ready?" Mark answered. "Yes, are you?" John replied. "nearly, finishing up my sandwich, manna and jam, yummy," he replied as he packed the sandwiches up, they grabbed a blanket, and left for Mount Olives.

A/N: ok, theres chapter 1, but I will come out with more chapters during the thousand year reign. Please R&R to tell me what you think!!!!! I love reviews, this is my first story at , and I would appreciate some opinions here!!! Next Chapter, is actually the picnic, along with a few other surprises!!! So keep a watch out for the next chapters!!! Bye for now!!! –Tinkerbell (not my real name, a pen name!!!)


	2. The Picnic Reunion

Left Behind kids series, thousand year reign, chapter 2

A/N: I'm sad, no reviews yet, if ya want me to keep up with the story, please review!!!!! And I'll update as much as possible. Anyways, on with the picnic!

Chapter 2 The Picnic

Well, finally everyone gathered at Mt. Olives, with their food, and began to eat. "Mommy, why does Jesus control everything we do?" Pablo asked Vicki. "He is not really controlling us, Pablo, He reigns over the earth, and He is our leader, we are His followers, its kinda like the game 'follow the leader' and Jesus is our God, He is our leader, and we should all obey Him, especially since He is here on earth now," Vicki replied. And Judd smiled at her, proud that she was his wife.

"Hello everyone," Chloe called as her, Buck, Kenny, Bruce, Tsion, his family, Nada, Kasim, Lina, her husband, Rayford, and Raymie were coming up the mountain to join them. "Well, hey guys, sit down and join us," Judd replied. So they sat down together, and Raymie and Ryan just started talking like old friends reunited again. "You know Rymie? I missed you a lot, I'm so happy we are with Jesus now," Ryan said. "Yeah, I was praying for you while you were figuring out if you bought this stuff, I'm glad God showed you the truth, and I'm glad we are together again, and that I met your new friends," Raymie replied. And they just kept eating away, playing with Judd and Vicki's kids.

"Hey Conrad," Lionel called. "Hey man, what's up?" he replied. "I hear you and Shelly are hitting it off," Lionel teased. "ummm how do you know this?" Conrad asked. "It's such a dead giveaway," Lionel replied nudging his best friend. "What do you mean by dead giveaway?" Conrad asked. "Let's see, you've been talking a lot, kissing some, and lots of other stuff, Why don't y'all just get married, I'm sure Jesus would love that," Lionel said. "Okay, fine, we are going out, but we have a thousand years to decide on marriage," Conrad replied. "Yeah, ok, whatever you want," Lionel said while rolling his eyes, and then Shelly approached. "Hey Lionel, Hey Conrad," she said as she embraced Conrad. "Hey girl, whatcha been doing?" Conrad asked. "Talking to Vicki, and Darrion," she replied. "Oh, cool," Conrad said, and they walked away from the group to their part of the house in silence.

Judd, Vicki, and their kids were heading home, Chloe, Buck, and Kenny were coming with them. "Mommy," Kenny said looking at Chloe. "Yes, sweetheart?" she asked picking him up. "Where's Jesus right now?" he asked as Jesus approached them. "Savior, I love you," Judd said bowing, and he realized the others did the same. "Please rise," Jesus said, as Kenny, Pablo, and the other kids came running into His arms. "Wow, it's just like that passage in the bible," Vicki said. "Let the children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these," Jesus filled in for her. "Yes, that's the one," she replied, and Jesus smiled. "I love you Vicki, I love these kids, you all belong to me, and I'm proud to see that you are using your desires that I put in your heart for orphaned kids, you will be blessed a hundred fold with children of your own in this thousand years," Jesus said, and tears filled her eyes. "Thank you, Lord Jesus, thank you," Vicki replied. And with that, Jesus went on His white horse to another group of believers.

A/N: Well, here is chapter 2. Next few chapters will be jampacked with surprises. I hope you are enjoying this story, and just so you know, Jesus is omnipresent, meaning He is everywhere, that is how the kids keep coming in contact with Him. Because He is always there. Well, please R&R!!!! Thank you!!!! -Tinkerbell


	3. Judd and Vicki's surprise

Left Behind kids series, one thousand year reign, chapter 3, Judd and Vicki's surprise

Lionel came over for a little while to watch Judd and Vicki's kids while they went walking around the new Jerusalem. "You know Vicki, have you thought of what Jesus said yesterday? About you having your own kids," Judd asked. "Yeah, I can't stop thinking about it, why?" Vicki asked back. "Because, do you remember, in Genesis, Abram, God promised him his own kid, and provided, I know we are not as old as they were, but it is kind of like the same thing, you know?" Judd replied. "Yeah, that story is kind of becoming real, it has been on my mind a lot lately too," Vicki replied. "It is so strange, but good that God is showing everyone the same thing sort of, like He revealed that vision to you and me, do you understand what I am saying Judd?" She continued. "Yes, I understand, but at the same time it is hard to comprehend," Judd said and they both kind of chuckled. "I know what you mean," Vicki replied, and they continued walking.

"Lionel!!!" Anne called. "Yes, what's up Anne?" he asked. "Where's mommy and daddy?" she asked. "oh, they are out, talking about parent stuff, I guess," he replied. "Oh ok, will you ask mommy to come to my room and tell me a bible story when she comes home?" Anne asked. "Sure will, want me to read you a story too? In fact, gather all your siblings, and I'll read you all a story," Lionel told her. "Ok, I'll get them," she said as she ran outside to get all her brothers and sisters.

Once she came back with them, Ryan, Raymie, and Conrad had come over. "So, what bible story do you want to hear?" Lionel asked. "You pick, Lionel!!!" they screamed. "How about the story of Noah?" Lionel asked. "Okay!!!" they chimed in. "Alright, my friends here are going to help me with the story. Okay?" Lionel said. "Okay," the kids shouted, and Lionel, Ryan, Raymie, and Conrad told the kids the story of Noah and the ark.

"Mommy!!!" Kenny called as his mom came in the door smiling at her husband and her son who were sitting in the rocking chair reading the bible. "Hey Kenny, how's your day been?" she asked as she kissed Kenny's forehead, and kissed Buck on the lips. "It has been great mom, dad has been reading bible story after bible story to me, it is amazing how cool they are," Kenny said. "Well, that is great Kenny, what stories did daddy read? Will you tell me about them?" she asked as Buck got up to go cook some dinner, and Chloe took his spot in the recliner with Kenny siting in her lap. "Ok, mommy, we read about Daniel, he was thrown into a den of lions, and God still spared his life with all those lions. And how King Darius worshipped Daniel's God after he saw that God spared his life. Then we read about Jonah in the belly of a fish, and he was hiding from God, but God knew where he was the whole time, and after the fish spit him out, he taught the Ninevah people about God, and the story of Moses and all those plaques of frogs, the water turning to blood, and all that. I love bible stories," Kenny answered. "Wow, looks like you and daddy had a great day of reading time, what was your favorite story Kenny?" Chloe asked. "Jonah in the whale and his determination in getting away from God, but God's way worked out better," Kenny replied. "That is good, now is there a life lesson you learned from that story?" Chloe asked. "Yes, that God will do what He wants, no matter what we have to say, because His way is better than ours, right mom?"

"That's right sweetheart, I'm glad you enjoyed reading with your dad and learning stuff from it," Chloe replied, and Kenny got up and ran to see what Buck was cooking. Chloe joined them. "What are we having tonight daddy?" Kenny asked. "How does fried manna and bacon with eggs sound?" Buck said picking up his son. "Yeah, my favorite!!! Thanks dad!!!" Kenny said, and he jumped down from his dad's arms to help Chloe with setting the table.

As Judd and Vicki were returning home, an angel stopped them. "Fear not Judd and Vicki, for I bring good news," the angel said. "Really, what?" Judd asked anxious awaiting the news. "For in nine months to this day, your wife, Vicki will be giving birth to twin sons, and a daughter, yes, three children. You may name them whatever you like, for they are your children. And after they are exactly three weeks old, take them to where Jesus will lead you to baptize them, and Jesus will lead you day by day on how to raise your kids," the angel replied, and as quick as he appeared, he disappeared.

"Wow, three kids," Judd said.

"I guess since there are no stores with pregnancy kits, the angels tell us when we are pregnant," Vicki said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but what about doctors?" Judd asked.

"God will supply," Vicki said "For now though, we need to name our kids. Any suggestions?" Vicki asked

"How about Elijah, Moses, and Naomi?" Judd asked.

"Wonderful names, Elijah, Moses, and Naomi it is then," Vicki replied, and they ran to tell Lionel the news.

A/N: Well, here's chapter three. I had to bring a shocker here, haha. I'm not exactly sure how the thousand year reign is going to be here on earth, this is only a guess of mine. With all the earthquakes and stuff, I doubt there will be a walmart around, haha. So angels are bringing the news in my story!!!! And God supplies the food, and everyday necessities. Please R&R, and if you have any suggestions for my stories, please let me know of them, thank you!!! -Tinkerbell


	4. A visitor for Lionel and Uncle Andre

A/N, thanks to my 2 reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy, I got some reviews!!! Hahaha!!! Anyways, yeah I got confused a lil bit back, let me make the change, John and Mark are cousins, not brothers, I always get confused with families. And Kasim, Lina, and Nada aren't related to Tsion, I couldn't remember the fathers name worth beans…. Haha, I better look it up later, when I'm not so tired, lol. Here is the 4th chapter, hope you enjoy, Chapter 5 coming real soon!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!

Chapter 4. A visitor for Lionel, and Uncle Andre

"Lionel, Ryan, Raymie, everybody gather in the living room now, for we have great news," Judd hollered. "Oh what?" Ryan raced in panting because he ran down the steps really really fast to see what was going on. "Okay, is this everyone but our kids?" Vicki asked. "Yes," Lionel replied. "So are you gonna tell us what's up?" Lionel continued. "Okay, yes we will tell, Vicki why don't you tell them," Judd said beaming at his gorgeous wife. "Alright, on our way home, an angel stopped us, and told us we were giving birth to twin sons and a daughter. In other words, I am pregnant, or shall I say, Judd and I are pregnant," Vicki told them excitedly. "Oh my gosh, congratulations!!!! That is awesome!!!!" Lionel said. Raymie and Ryan stayed silent at the shock, but they too were excited.

!-!

Meanwhile, Shelly and Conrad were walking together around the area again, like the did almost every afternoon at this time just to talk about things away from the group. "You know Shelly, I've been thinking, we are already boyfriend girlfriend right?" Conrad asked. "Yes, I mean I think we are, aren't we?" Shelly asked back. "I asked you first," Conrad teased. "Well, then yes, I think we are," Shelly replied. "Why do you ask?" she asked. "Well, I love you, Shelly, will you go steady with me? or better yet, Shelly, will you marry me?" Conrad asked bowing on one knee, proposing with a big diamond ring. Shelly had to admit, she loved Conrad, but was this going too soon? She asked herself. Without thinking, she answered, "Yes!!!" and they exchanged kisses while heading to Judd and Vicki's. They met Darrion along the way, so the three of them trailed to Judd and Vicki's together.

!-!

John and Mark had just arrived at the Thompson's place (Judd and Vicki's). And they had heard their news and couldn't be happier. "God is truly giving everybody the desires of their hearts," John said. "Yeah, it's awesome, what desire has God fulfilled for you?" Vicki asked curiously. "This war-free world, His unfailing love, wonderful family and friends, just everything, all this was my desire, I also have a passion to worship Him, which is what I have been doing, it is so wonderful," John replied. "And Vicki and my desire was kids, witnessing, and just worshipping the Father, and being a vessel for Him any way we could," Judd said. "And you two have done a great job, before His return, and since His return, you have done so much, God has rewarded you, you two are truly blessed, and a blessing to everyone you come across," Mark said, and it brought tears to both Vicki's and Judd's eyes. Mark hugged the two as Darrion, Conrad, and Shelly walked in. "We have some news," Conrad started. "So do we," Judd said. "But you go first Conrad, what's your news?" Vicki asked. He took Shelly's hand, "we are getting married," he choked out, and the group hugged both Conrad and Shelly telling them congratulations and stuff. After that was done, Conrad asked, "Well, you said you had news Judd, share it bro," Conrad said, nudging Judd. "I'll let Vicki tell you," and he winked at his wife, and she told the story of the angel telling her she was pregnant, etc… and everyone was happy for the happy couple.

!-!

Lionel went to his little hut, and found a note on the door that said:

_Lionel,_

_Meet us at the park by the mount of olives at 8:00 tonight, bring your uncle too._

_Thanks…. –Annoynonomous (A/N, I cant spell that word worth beans, grrrrrr) _

So after he read the note, he looked at the time, it was 10 minutes to 8:00, so he grabbed his uncle, and headed for the park with him. Once he got there, both Andre and Lionel had tears in their eyes, for it was the whole Washington family. "Clariece," Lionel called and they embraced. "Mom, dad" Lionel said running into their arms, they also embraced Andre, "welcome to the kingdom, Andre," they had said. "We wanted to find you tonight, and tomorrow, we will meet again, and talk alright?" Lucinda Washington said. "Okay, goodnight you guys," Andre called, grabbing his nephew and leading him back to the house. "We will meet them tomorrow boy, but for now, we need to rest," Andre told him. "Alright uncle Andre, goodnight," Lionel said going to bed.

A/N: Ok, hit that 'submit review button, and lemme know your opinions. I'm basically writing as I go along, so some things you might read over and over again, and if I ramble, I'm sorry, I tend to do that sometimes. I'm 16 yrs old, so please forgive my memory loss, and grammar problems, thanks, -Tinkerbell


	5. A family reunion

A/N: Howdy!!!!! I miss my reviews, haha, ok I only gave it less than 24 hours, so its understandable, but anyways, here's the 5th chapter of my fic. I'm planning on making this thing very long like 20-40 chapters long in the end, but I don't know if i'll reach that goal, but with God's help, i'm sure I will. I also have a website now, if you are a signed in reviewer, I will email it to you, its a fanfic site. Like a message board thingy. So review if you wanna join in on the fun there. I may even share my christian message board too if i'm real nice, haha, just ask, and i'll give you both addy's!!!! Well, my only request here is R&R!!!!!!!! I love hearing opinions, etc.... thanks!!!!! God bless you all, -Tinkerbell

Left behind kids series, thousand year reign, chapter 5, A family reunion

Lionel woke up the next morning to a smell he hasn't smelled in a while. Bacon, and eggs. So he got out of bed, and saw his uncle cooking breakfast. "Morning Lionel," he said. "Morning," Lionel mumbled. He was not a morning person at all. _I wonder where the bacon and eggs came from, _Lionel wondered. "Look what God gave us today, He is supplying foods we all enjoyed on regular earth since we are His followers, not sure how He did it, but I woke up, and here was all this stuff," his uncle explained. "Cool, so when are we meeting the family?" Lionel asked. "Oh, they'll be here soon, they are coming for breakfast, you mind setting up the table?" His uncle asked. "Sure will," Lionel replied.

Lionel was deep in His thoughts right now. _It seems so unreal, a perfect world, seeing all my family, uncle Andre not being a drug addict/drinking whiskey, God supplying food from nowhere, no bad stuff happening at all, no more anti Christ, no more worries, no more fear, it just can't be that real, yet it is, it's wonderful, yet weird. _He was interrupted of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Well hello everybody, come on in, breakfast is almost ready," Andre welcomed them in. "Thanks Andre, how are you guys this morning?" Lucinda Washington asked. "Good, and tired, mom," Lionel replied, everybody laughed. "Well, you never were a morning person, Lionel," she reminded him. And they all sat down together, said a blessing over the meal, and ate breakfast together as a family.

!-!-!

Meanwhile, Vicki was washing dishes at her house, tidying up the place some, while Judd took the kids to the playground. She thought about what all was going on now, her lifestyle before, and herself now. And about what Mark had told her and Judd yesterday. She knew her family was proud of her, but she hardly ever seen them since the thousand year reign started. She was gonna see them today, because she promised Jeanni that she'd take the kids over. Little did her family know that she was pregnant, but they were gonna find out today. She was more than ecstatic to tell them. She only hoped they would be as thrilled. She knew Jeanni would be happy with it, Jeanni has always loved her kids, and loves being called aunt Jeanni. So Vicki knew there would be no problems in that relationship. Vicki only wondered how her parents would react, then she remembered, _I'm married, God sent an angel to deliver the news, if God was okay with it, then so would her parents, _she decided.

!-!-!

"Daddy!!!" Anne called as her and Pablo fell as they played tag. "Are you okay?" Judd asked running to her already knowing the answer when he got there. "Yes, we are, the fall just almost frightened me, daddy, can you explain why before Jesus came here we got hurt, but now we don't?" Anne asked. "Well, Anne, God made this a perfect, pain-free world," he replied. "So there's no pain?" she asked. "Yeah, pretty much," he replied watching the other kids play, and Anne running back out again.

Chloe came out with Kenny just now. "Congratulations," she called. "Thanks," Judd said as her and Kenny embraced him. After they let go Kenny went to play with the kids. "Guess what, Judd?" Chloe said. "What?" he asked. "There are more kids being adopted everyday, Jesus set up an orphanage not too far from here in case you wanted to adopt more kids," Chloe informed him. "Really? I have to talk to Vicki about it," Judd replied. "Yeah, Buck is over there now adopting two kids," Chloe said. "Wow, so Kenny will have siblings?" he asked. "Yep," she replied. "How cool," Judd replied, and Chloe and Judd kept talking while the kids continued playing.

!-!-!

Meanwhile, Conrad and Shelly were just walking around again. They made an attempt twice a day to walk around. "So, Shelly, when do you want to get married? We have lots to talk about," Conrad said. "Yeah, I know, so where do we start?" Shelly asked. "I don't know, why don't we ask Chloe and Buck later," Conrad replied. "Yeah, or Vicki and Judd, or have both families help us out," Shelly replied. "Sounds cool, then we'll get married after talking to everybody," Conrad explained and they smiled at each other. "I love you, Shelly," Conrad said. "I love you too," Shelly replied and they shared a brief kiss. "These times are so exciting, with Jesus reigning, no worries of the GC and all breaking everything up, its so great," Shelly said. "Yeah, I know, we can freely get married, walk around in broad daylight, and do things we love again, it's great," Conrad replied, and the two headed back to the houses.

!-!-!

"So, mom, where are y'all staying?" Lionel asked. "Oh just a ways from here, we can take you and your uncle there tomorrow if you'd like. Bruce lives near us," his mother replied. "Really? Cool, I'd love to see Bruce again," Lionel replied. "Yeah, I'd like to meet him myself," his uncle exclaimed, and they made plans for the next day to be a family day again. Lionel was so thrilled to be reunited with his parents once again. It felt good to have the love of family all around him. He recalled a tv show his sister Clariece use to watch, called 7th heaven, and this moment with his family reminded him of that show. He didn't understand, but he knew it had to be the love of family that gave him that feeling. It was almost 4:00pm and they were all reading their bible together. Mr. Washington thought it would be a great idea to start a once a week bible study during the thousand year reign, though everything in there had already been prophecied. Lionel enjoyed today with the bible study, and hanging out with his family. He realized just now how much he really missed his family through the tribulation, he was so glad and grateful to spend time with them again, and even though he had no grasp on how long forever would be, he knew he would be with his family, forever. After their bible study, they sang a few worship chourses together, one song was called 'Forever' and it went something like this.

"Forever God is faithful, forever God is strong, Forever God is with us, Forever…"

And Lionel couldn't help but think about God being forever faithful through the tribulation, and how strong God was then, and how He is now. Then it ran into the song, "I could sing of your love forever," And during that song, Lionel, and the whole family just worshipped as they sang songs of joy, love, and God's glory. After they finished, each of them prayed aloud taking turns, thanking God for all He had done for them, and bringing them back together. When it was nearing 10:00, Lionel felt like today went by so fast, he wasn't ready to go to bed, but since everyone else was getting ready to, he decided he might as well, after al tomorrow would be a big day for him, visiting where his family lived, visiting Bruce and his family, etc.. He could only imagine what God's plans were for him the next day.

A/N: well, how was that chapter? Hope you all liked it. Please R&R!!!!!!!! Thanks, love ya all like brothers and sistas in Christ, byeas!!!!! -Tinkerbell!!!!!!


	6. God's call for carpenters and workers

Left Behind kids series, thousand year reign, chapter 6. God's call for carpenters and workers

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews you have sent guys!!!!! I promise one day soon I'll get to them again and talk to you guys more. Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I have been so busy through the Holiday season, please forgive me!!!! Anyways, I talked to my mom about the tribulation, and her teacher at church class believes there will be work during the thousand year reign, so, this is mainly what this chapter will be about. Remember, I am not absolutely sure what's going to happen then, but this is my idea of what will, it is fiction by the way. Haha. Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters, just the few that I brought into this story, and I don't even own the entire plot, God does. So, all you big guys dressed in those big suits, please don't arrest me, I'm innocent I say, INNOCENT!!!!!!! **Grins** thank you for your patience, w/o further ado, chapter six!!!!

Chapter 6. God's call for carpenters and workers

Vicki, Judd, and their kids were heading to the orphanage to play with the kids there, and to show their kids examples of how blessed they were at home, even though now it was a perfect world, their kids have parents now, whereas these kids didn't yet, yet they called themselves blessed. It was an amazing sight. "Mommy, why are all these kids so happy without mommies and daddies?" Anne asked. "Because they have Jesus as their brother, and God as their Father, they feel they need nothing else but the love of Jesus," Vicki explained. And then it happened, God called out to every individual, "**And I say unto you, now all you carpenters, build places, all you workers, work, all you farmers, plant your harvest, and ye shall reap blessings, make this world as you knew it before, just without sin still. Vicki, follow your calling with a job that you love, a job that contains the desires that I placed in your heart." **Vicki was astounded, God was bringing jobs into this world again. She thought of the desires in her heart, and it was for kids. She hugged Judd, "I have found my calling," she began. "I found mine too," he replied. "To work here with the kids," they both said at the same time. "Wow, God gave us both the same desire," Judd said. "Doesn't He always?" Vicki replied. "Good point," Judd said, and he talked to the person over the orphanage about He and Vicki bringing the kids to work. While the kids were playing with the orphaned kids, and Judd talking to the manager, she was alone with her thoughts. _Wow, these days are so unreal. A perfect world, God showing us what to do to keep it as such. Working with all these orphaned kids who just feel that they are so blessed with what little they have. It is like we are in another country, or a new world, well, we are really, but still it seems a little weird. I can't help but cry out of thankfulness to God for making the new world as it is. _Vicki was interrupted of her thoughts by a little girl tapping her arm, making the gesture to hold her. It was one of the orphaned kids. She looked mexican, and no more than about three or four years old. So Vicki picked her up, and tried making small conversation with the girl. "Hi, what's your name?" Vicki asked. "Anna-Maria," she said softly. "tu?" she replied, and Vicki remembered a little spanish from school and replied, "Vicki," "Como se tienes?"(How old are you, I think I pronounced it right.) Vicki asked. "tres anos," (three years), the girl replied. Vicki felt compassion for this young girl. Apparently she only spoke spanish, but understood english. _I guess God helped her understand certain languages, and helped me understand them and remember learning it in school so I could communicate with her. _She reasoned. Judd came back telling her that they would be volunteer workers at this orphanage. And they gathered the kids to go home. And Vicki told him about Anna-Maria. He seemed to know where this was going because he replied with, "Vicki, lets adopt her tomorrow." She just smiled happy that he felt the same way as her.

!-!-!

Lionel was following the Lord's call for Him, it was carpentry. Sam joined him for a while, until the computer lab was built, then he followed his passion, which was computer technology. Since the world was rebuilt, and people were living all over it again, instead of just in Jerusalem, computer technology had a big part in communication until post offices were rebuilt and reopened. Well, Sam was fixing up old computers, to give away to people here, and over seas, for forms of communication. Since there was no need for military, they took all the military computering devices to work on as well. It was amazing what all God did with making this a sin-free world, yet it still held all the things that were in it before. Music, computers, food, games, etc. It was just so amazing how God did it all, Sam thought. Then again, God was amazing in Himself. And Sam was realizing that more everyday. After he got done with his stack of computers, he helped Lionel, Ryan, and Raymie on the building they were finalizing. "Wow, what's this going to be?" Sam asked. "A pet store along with a daily needs store, just everything will be paid for, because Jesus paid it all on the cross," Lionel explained. "Wow, so everything will be free?" Sam asked. "Yes, and there's and infinite supply. God restocks it all twenty four seven," Lionel replied. "Awesome, so no need for tattoos, money, nicks, whatever, huh?" Sam asked. "That's right, because everything has been paid for," Ryan said. And with that they continued working in silence.

A/N: Well here's the sixth chapter, different I know from the usual, but there will be little changes throughout the story. I will update again asap. Probably next week sometime. I'll try to update atleast once a week, if I get the chance. It may be after Christmas before you see a new chapter. We shall see. Well, now it is time for you to hit that 'submit review' button, and send me a nice juicy review!! I would love to hear from everyone who has been reading, your reviews keep me going. They inspire me more to keep writing. So please take time now to submit a review, member of the site or not, R&R!!!!! Thanks!!! -Tinkerbell


End file.
